embarazo en malos tiempos
by sakuken
Summary: muy bien ya se me que quitó la pereza y decidí poner summary XD.Universo alterno:qué se puede esperar de dos enemigos a muerte y que aparte de ser compañeros de odio también son compañeros de cama? advertencia:1 cap intento de lemon.espero que les guste:D
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa chicos jojoj aquí con nueva historia si ya sé que harto, pero ténganme paciencia ¿sí? Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de once (espero) ojalá les guste esta nueva invención mía.**

**Capítulo 1**

-mojigata marimacha!

-guarro animal!

Discutía aquella mañana una pareja en particular…bueno no solo aquella mañana sino TODAS las mañanas que se veían en el instituto, desde la campanada inicial hasta final era su constante riña, todos los estudiantes estaban hartos por no decir cabreados de verlos siempre en la misma situación, aunque a veces sus trifulcas eran algo entretenidas.

-por kami chicos es que acaso nunca se cansan de pelear?-habló una chica pelirrubia desde la multitud de estudiantes que se había aglomerado para verlos en su ya tradicional intercambio de palabras.

-pues no pienso disculparme hasta que esta perra me devuelva mi colección de uñas de dedos de los pies!-reclamaba el chico de la pelea

-y todavía piensas que te voy a devolver esa asquerosidad? Por kami que guarro que eres!-la chica hizo una mueca de asco

-y tú una amargada sufridora! Así que te ordeno que me los devuelvas ahora!-dijo o mejor dicho ordenó a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-NO esa asquerosidad atenta contra las normas de aseo de la escuela! Así que guarro subnormal te vas despidiendo de una buena vez de esa porquería porque no pienso devolvértelo.

-que me lo devuelvas zorra empedernida!- el chico se acercó a ella de forma amenazante

-NO NO Y NO!-pero la muchacha no retrocedió ni dos milímetros, si ese idiota pensaba que se iba a intimidar así de fácil pues no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

-si no me lo devuelves juro por tú madre que me las pagas!-escupió la clara amenaza en las narices de la chica.

-quiero ver que lo hagas- lo miró retadora.

-NARUTO! HINATA! LOS DEJO SOLOS POR UN MOMENTO Y YA ME ESTAN ARMANDO UN ALBOROTO-se escuchó la potente voz de la maestra por todo la cafetería (lugar en donde estaban discutiendo).

-FUE ELLA!

-FUE EL!

Ambos se señalaron, pero la profesora que ya conocía de estas peleas no dio voto de salvamento a ninguno y juntitos los dos se fueron hacia la oficina del rector, que por cierto esta era la tercera citación en el día.

Pero bueno creo que a muchos les interesará conocer el porqué de las peleas de este par, pues así de simple: la razón es desconocida, muchos han tratado de averiguar el origen del odio latente entre Naruto y hinata…pero absolutamente nadie ha llegado a una respuesta lógica, también hay muchos que piensan que se aman en secreto y que la única manera de llegar al otro es por medio de las ya conocidas peleas verbales…pero cuán equivocados están al pensar siquiera en tal cosa.

Como pudimos notar hay una clara diferencia entre ambos, pues en el caso de Hinata Hyuga (17 años) que es una chica inteligente, aplicada, responsable, amante del aseo y de las normas (siendo capaz de abandonar a cualquiera con tal de no desacatarlas) para Hinata todo tiene que ser perfecto, no existe la palabra error en su diccionario y odia por sobre todas las cosas a cualquiera que infrinja cualquier regla por mínima que sea, en este caso ODIA a Naruto Uzumaki (17 años) por muchísimas razones: por ser un vago, irresponsable, desastroso, tan despreocupado de la higiene (aunque no signifique que ande andrajoso) y de las reglas, ah sí y por ser tan friki, pues el rubio tiene la rara costumbre de hacer colecciones de cosas raras y asquerosas, en pocas palabras es amante del desorden y de la asquerosidad.

Ya era hora de salida, así lo anunciaba la campana y la puesta de sol. Un grupo de jóvenes conformado por seis iban platicando amenamente a excepción de dos.

-no les preocupa que un día de estos los expulsen por estarse peleando a cada momento?-habló una chica pelirosa de nombre sakura.

-pues si tu linda amiguita dejara de criticarme a cada momento estoy seguro que nada de esto ocurriría-señaló el rubio

-pues tengo que hacerlo! Tú falta de higiene y rarezas son imposibles que las pase por alto-se defendió Hinata.

-pues a ti que te importa, es mi vida y si yo quiero ser un guarro y raro eso no te incumbe a ti

-pues si me incumbe! Mira sino estudiaras en el mismo colegio que yo, a mí me importaría un bledo lo que hicieras con tu desastrosa vida, pero como estudiamos juntos no puedo permitir que tu actitud dañe la prestigiosa imagen del plantel. Así que deja de comportarte como un orangután! No error hasta un orangután se podría comportar mejor que tú.

-sabes como que andas falta de marido. Por eso es que estas tan amargada!

-pues se nota que a ti también friki idiota-

-bueno bueno como que nos estamos yendo de tono ¿no?-se interpuso el castaño de nombre kiba entre ambos contrincantes, que por cierto soltaban chispas por los ojos.

-es cierto porque simplemente no se pueden llevar bien-dijo Sasuke- además Naruto dobe deberías tener un poco más de respeto con Hinata ¿acaso no ves que es una señorita?

-eso es! Deberías aprender un poco de los modales de Sasuke-kun y dejar de ser un zopenco-miraba altiva al rubio que hacía señas por debajo.

-ay Sasuke-kun bésame Sasuke-kun! Muack Muack- se burlaba Naruto de la chica de piel rojiza debido a la ira haciendo muecas con la boca.

-IDIOTA!

-ay admítelo a la tontita le gusta el playboy-seguía mofándose de algo que por cierto era verdad, pues Hinata gustaba y mucho del azabache.

-CALLATE RATA DE ALCANTARILLA!

-qué pasa acaso revelé algo importante? Uyy lo siento para la próxima me avisas que te guarde el secreto-soltó una muy falsa disculpa.

-ya Naruto deja a Hinata en paz con su amor platónico-decía la rubia que había tratado de parar la pelea al principio

-INO! –reclamó ofendida Hinata

-ajajajaj

-Y TU TE CALLAS IMBECIL!

-ODIOSA

-TARADO

-BABOSA

-TE ODIO

-Y YO MAS!

Los demás chicos solo los veían con cara de resignación, ese par jamás se llevaría bien ni aunque eso dependiera de su existencia.

Medio hora más tarde…

Se podía ver una habitación donde el orden claramente no era lo primordial ahí, libros y ropa por donde se mire además de la basura de días acumulada en la esquina, pero el desorden no impedía que dos jóvenes den rienda suelta al placer y la lujuria. Se podía ver dos cuerpos sudorosos en la cama sin nada que los cubriera y solo se escuchaban sus jadeos y gritos desenfrenados.

-ahhh Naruto…-gimió la chica al borde del éxtasis- más idiota más-pedía entre gritos roncos

-hoy estás más exigente…Hinata…ahhh-hablaba jadeante mientras embestía con fuerza a la chica produciendo en ambos espasmos de placer.

-sé hombre y embiste más duro animal!-ordenaba mientras arañaba sin compasión alguna la espalda del rubio, produciéndole escozor.

-ya va fiera-besaba y lamía sus pechos sin pudor, ganándose más gemidos por parte de ella.

Las embestidas se hacía cada vez más fuertes, Hinata tuvo que agarrarse de Naruto para llegar al clímax, una vez que llegaron ambos gritaron de placer. Naruto aún dentro de Hinata quedó recostado sobre ella, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba.

-ahhh…eso estuvo… pasable-dijo Hinata cuando se recuperó

-pasable? Solo eso te pareció?-a Naruto no pareció gustarle la respuesta de la ojiperla.

-y que más querías? Debo decir que has mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que fue hace dos meses.

-cómo puedes decir qué es pasable perra si no has tenido sexo con nadie más que conmigo…además de que deberías agradecerme porque yo fui el que te hizo mujer.

-y tú también friki idiota…también deberías agradecerme por ser demasiado valiente y meterme en la cama contigo y tus pulgas.

-así?- solo para provocarla se movió duró aún dentro.

-ahhh Naruto!-regañó- ya no quiero hacerlo así que salte de mí animal!

-no…te dije que me vengaría ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que me hiciste hoy dulzura?-preguntó cínico-continuó penetrándola aún sin consentimiento de ella.

-ya salté subnormal!-aunque era una orden su voz no sonaba como una

-no…aprenderás que con Uzumaki no se mete-ahora besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello femenino.

-no hagas eso! Qué asco no quiero tener tu saliva en mi-trataba de apartarse asqueada

-primor ya tienes mucho de mí en ti-dijo socarronamente aún penetrándola

-ya quita!-pero en ese momento siente algo caliente derramarse en su interior. Se puso pálida porque las veces que lo habían hecho jamás había sentido algo así y eso era porque siempre usaban condón, al menos de que…

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó asustado el rubio al ver la cara pálida de Hinata.

-…dime que te pusiste condón-pidió suplicante

-qué?-preguntó extrañado por tal pregunta

-DIME SI TE PUSISTE CONDON IMBECIL?-lo apartó bruscamente de ella, por poco y lo tira de la cama. Hinata estaba asustada, todo su menudo cuerpo temblaba y no era para menos pues si sus sospechas resultaban acertadas aquel descuido traería graves consecuencias en el futuro, rogaba internamente porque Naruto le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

Naruto ya comprendiendo la pregunta se miró hacia abajo y se percató de que en definitiva no tenía el bendito condón…ahora entendía la actitud de la pelinegra, pues el también en ese instante fue presa de verdadero pánico.

-mierda!...no... lo olvidé-maldijo por lo bajo, pasándose una mano por la revoltosa cabellera como si con eso quisiera liberar toda la tensión que sentía.

A Hinata casi se le baja la presión y si no fuera porque se sostuvo de la cómoda habría caído al piso en convulsión…

**Eso les pasa por jugar a ser grandes sí señor! Y bien qué les pareció? Se merece algún review o lo dejo hasta ahí nomas, ustedes son los que deciden y sí me voy a portar exigente con ustedes si quieren actualización pronto pues deben dejarme sus comentarios, en serio yo me esfuerzo para traerles algo que leer y bueno mi política es: si te gustó y te entretuviste pues debes comentar…la verdad no quiero sonar mandona o algo así pero en serio comenten!**

**¿Les puedo pedir un pequeñísimo favor? ¿Podrían pasarse por mi otra historia "dime que es broma"? Porfis lo que pasa es he tenido algo de bajas en los comentarios y la historia es muy buena y me da pena que nadie comente, se los pido de favor si les gusta la historia déjenme sus comentarios porque solo así podre saber qué cosas le faltan a mi fic. Se los juro que a veces he sentido ganas de abandonar mis fics porque veo poco interés en ellos, pero luego recuerdo que me apasiona escribir y desisto en la idea. Así que les pido comenten este fic, trabajé horas en hacerlo y creo que por lo menos se merece un ":D" o no? Les estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**Saludos Sakuken (me pienso cambiar el nombre ¿qué opinan?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos jejeje aquí yo de nuevo, disculpen la demora aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo…espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 2**

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, ya faltaba poco para que los últimos rayos del sol se extinguieran, yo montado en mi bici y estacionado en aquella esquina donde hace dos meses atrás inició todo este revoltijo, frente mío hay una heladería y a pocos metros de mi izquierda está la exclusiva cancha de tenis y digo exclusiva porque ahí solo entra aquel que tiene como mínimo 200 billetes a la mano en ese momento ¡ja! y lo difícil que a mí se me hace conseguir esos 200 en el mes, irónico ¿no?. También es irónico que recién hace dos meses me haya dado cuenta de la existencia de estos edificios dado el hecho de que yo vivo aquí desde hace más de once años.

La heladería no es importante como la cancha de tenis, ahí se encuentra el principal motivo del que yo esté aquí en esta sucia esquina hedionda a pipí de perro y aguantando el frío.

El pequeño murmulló que se formó hace segundos me indica que ya terminaron las clases además de que veo a un grupo de chicas salir todas con sus falditas cortas, parece un desfile de las mejores marcas del mercado y entre ellas está la mujer con la que he compartido cama en estos meses, siempre con su caminar altivo, imperioso, no sé si sea enfermizo pero me sé cada uno de sus movimientos, sé que le gusta tener el agua mineral a la mano cuando sale del entrenamiento, se queda conversando como cinco minutos con algún grupo casual, coquetea-algo que me da igual- con su instructor más tiempo de lo que mantiene la plática y por último se mira minuciosamente en el espejo y verifica que todo esté en su correcto orden y sí no lo está otros diez minutos me tiene esperando. Que puedo decir es la rutina de los días martes, jueves y viernes.

Y también sé que es enfermiza la forma en que me quedo mirando sus piernas, es imposible no hacerlo con esa falda tan corta, me excita en sobremanera, para qué negarlo me masturbo con esa imagen todos los días antes de salir de casa, esa falda es un misterio que oculta lo que todo hombre del instituto desearía ver y qué solo yo he tenido el privilegio de ver y tocar. Y esas piernas son solo el principio de mi obsesiva adicción a ella y de mi perdición total.

La veo caminar en dirección a mí, su paso es apresurado, pasa de mí y sé que actúa como si no me ha visto pero yo sé que ha notado mi presencia desde mucho antes de cruzar por esta esquina…siempre lo hace. Si la situación no fuera crítica hubiera dejado pasar ese gesto- como normalmente hago- y la habría seguido hasta interceptarla en nuestro punto de encuentro…mi departamento y solo dios y ella sabría lo que le haría estando allí dentro.

Pero la realidad es otra y ya he esperado semanas para aclarar el asunto que nos ha mantenido en suspenso desde la últimas vez que la toqué, y sé que esto no se puede prolongar más, he aceptado que se esconda de mí e inclusive que me huya, pero esta vez ya no lo puedo permitir, pues esto también me concierne.

-ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez- hice énfasis en lo último

-disculpa ¿acaso me hablas a mí friki idiota?- se voltea haciéndose la desentendida, la conozco y sé que está muy bien enterada de lo que hablo y por los insultos sospecho que está entre nerviosa y enojada porque le he hablado exponiéndonos a que descubran nuestro "pequeño" secreto que por lo visto quizás se vuelva grande.

-¿ya la has hecho?- opté por ignorar el insulto y hacer la pregunta directa

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Hacer qué? Y ¿por qué diablos me estás hablando idiota?-

-hablo de que si ya te has hecho la prueba- tenía que ser directo o de lo contrario se me escaparía de nuevo.

-eso a ti no te importa ¿quedó claro?- contestó a la defensiva, sabía que estaba que ardía en furia por cómo había soltado el tema, pero si ella pensaba que me rendiría con eso, pues estaba muy equivocada, esta vez no.

-pues claro que me importa mojigata! -ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia si esto seguía así tendríamos una de nuestra típicas peleas y no llegaríamos a nada- me importa porque me implica… Hinata-traté de ser paciente una vez más- … ya han pasado dos semanas, ya es hora de que hagas esa prueba, esto no puede esperar más.

-no estoy embarazada. Así que no es necesario que la haga

-¿te la hiciste ya?-estaba mintiendo, podía notarlo en el ligero temblor de sus manos y piernas, y no era precisamente por el frío que hacía.

-no! Pero sé que es así! Yo no soy tan estúpida para quedarme embarazada de ti-

-bueno doña confianza! Porque no lo confirmas haciéndote la prueba…o es qué temes que te hayas equivocado- estaba seguro de que con esto se enojaría más, ella odiaba que le dijeran que estaba equivocada, era como un insulto a su nombre.

-yo nunca me equivoco!- y estaba en lo correcto- estás haciendo tantos berrinches por algo que ni si quiera existe, así que me haces el favor de irte por donde viniste.

-cojo tu misma ruta…o ¡¿ya se te olvidó a dónde nos íbamos después de tú práctica?

-eso nunca tuvo que suceder

-pero sucedió y no he venido aquí para hablarte de los motivos que nos condujeron a eso. Quiero que te hagas la prueba.

-NO! - pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, ese mismo miedo con que el vivo y respiro desde hace días.

-así nos saldríamos de dudas, si tú tanto dices que no lo estás entonces porque no te haces la prueba, sinceramente no te entiendo- en serio que me estaba enojando su actitud

-…no quiero! Y tú no eres quien para obligarme, si la quiero hacer o no será cuando yo quiera ¿me entendiste?

-¿y cuándo se supone que será eso? ¿Cuándo ya tengas…

-ni lo pienses en terminar!- te tapaste desesperada los oídos- Porque yo no voy a estar en esa situación…y-yo no puedo estar en esa situación…entiende…yo n-no- me tomaste de la chaqueta y escondiste tu rostro en mi pecho, pude sentir tus lágrimas caer copiosamente en mi remera, no niego que me sorprendió este acto, puesto que nunca han estado así de cerca nuestros cuerpos expuestos al público, si nos abrazamos siempre era en las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto…pero nunca así, yo no sabía cómo responder en esta situación.

-…no me ha bajado- lo dijo tan bajo y rápido, que no lo escuché ni por más que estuviera cerca.

-eh?- solo atiné a decir eso

-que no me ha bajado imbécil! ¡¿Estás contento?- tengo una semana de retraso- a pesar del insulto, su voz no sonaba tan cargada como antes, apenas y fue un simple farfullo lo que llegó a mis oídos.

-…con más razón quiero que la hagamos…y no quiero que sea mañana, tiene que ser hoy Hinata y así sea que te tenga que llevar a rastras, la situación se esclarece hoy mismo- trataba de ser el maduro en esto, pero el temor y la duda de una paternidad me carcomía por dentro. Primero la prueba, dependiendo del resultado decidiría que hacer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No Hacia ni dos minutos desde que Hinata había entrado al baño con el test de embarazo, pero para Naruto habían pasado como dos décadas, tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, quería estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera allí adentro, mascullaba maldiciones en voz baja al no obtener ni un ligero sonido, era desesperante no escuchar la canalilla del baño porque eso significaba que ni si quiera había abierto el test. Ya llevaba contado más de mil números y su paciencia, lo cual no era su mayor virtud, estaba por explotar. Juraba que si no salía en los próximos tres minutos, cogería un hacha, haría esa puerta añicos- así le costara la reparación- y la obligaría a llenar lo que tenga que llenar en ese test.

-joder! ¿Por qué te demoras tanto en orinar?- no lo dijo lo gritó, estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-YA VOY! No me apures idiota!- se escuchó a Hinata gritar desde dentro

-llevo cuatro minutos aquí esperando, así que te apuras o me meto como sea y te obligo a hacerlo.

-QUE TE ESPERES!- gritó mucho más esta vez

Sintió un ligero alivio cuando escuchó la bendita cadena tirarse, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Hinata por fin salía del baño con el predictor en la mano.

-q-que…que…salió- habló desesperado llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-aún no sale…hay que esperar un poco más- dijo Hinata mientras veía con cierto horror al pequeño aparato que descansaba en su mano.

-¿más? Hinata juro que ya no aguanto más esta presión-

-y tú qué crees? ¿Que estaba en el spa allá adentro? hay que ser pacientes- respiro profundo y fijó sus opalinos ojos en la barrita.

El silenció se apoderó de toda la casa, no se escuchaba ni el ladrar de los perros, por lo menos ellos no lo escuchaban, se habían quedado como estatuas contemplando ese pequeño objeto que en pocos segundos les aplacaría la tensión acumulada de días si el resultado diese negativo o les fregaría toda la vida de ser el contrario.

El sonido de algo chocar contra el frío suelo fue el primero que se escuchó después de esos desesperantes segundos, el eco del objeto expandiéndose sonaba potente en sus cabezas…En el suelo yacía el pequeño aparato con resultado positivo.

Hinata ni se dio cuenta de que el predictor se le había ido de las manos, sus ojos más pálidos de lo normal se abrieron de par en par, podía palpar a su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, sentía que el piso bajo sus pies se movía y la hundía en un mar oscuro donde poco a poco iba siendo tragado su cuerpo, su alma, todo lo que la definía como ser viviente…había entrado en un coma emocional y en su mente solo escuchaba voces de niños diciendo…positivo positivo positivo, lo decían de una forma jocosa y de pronto todo el cuarto se puso a oscuras y una luz brillante la reflejaba, como si estuviera en un tribunado siendo juzgada, podía sentir miles de mirada y miles de dedos apuntándola directamente, todos diciéndole palabras hirientes.

Te equivocaste!

Arruinaste tu vida!

Eres una decepción!

Por bruta te pasó esto!

Y qué te decías perfecta! He aquí la prueba de tu perfección

Eres la basura de este mundo

Para luego dar paso a las risas…odiaba esas risas, no las aguantaba, si se tapaba las orejas para no escucharlas más intensas se volvían.

-YAAAAAA- gritó harta agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación y moviéndola de forma frenética, se golpeaba las orejas vehementemente para no escucharlos mientras caía al piso arrodillada, sus piernas ya no podían aguantar su peso- ya dejen de reírse! Ya no se rían más!

Estremecido Veía Naruto la reacción de Hinata, su mente le decía que hiciera algo para que no se lastimara, pero su cuerpo se mantenía rígido, incapaz de recibir órdenes, parecía como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido enterrado en cemento. Todavía veía con claridad esas dos rayitas que a simple vista parecían inocentes…pero el resultado que traía era inconcebible para sí…él no estaba listo para ser padre, de nada le sirvió toda esa charla mental que había estado sosteniendo con su conciencia desde hace días, se había mentido al decir que si saldría positivo estaría preparado y actuaría acorde a la situación…pero eso quedó en la nada, quizás porque en su interior albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que fueran solo especulaciones…pero ahora viendo el resultado dudaba que hacer, no sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso a tomar…por dios solo tenía 17 años! ¿que podía saber él de paternidad? Absolutamente nada, el no quería ser padre y sabía que Hinata tampoco. Ninguno estaba preparado para recibir una nueva vida juntos…juntos. Se estremeció ante la mención de esa palabra, se había ligado eternamente a ella.

-n-no…esto tie-ene que ser un error…sí de seguro esta prueba está mal- trataba de animarse Hinata, pero no consiguió ningún resultado, salvo derramar más lágrimas en el suelo, en el que ahora había un pequeño charco-…yo no puedo ser madre…n-no esto tiene que ser un error- se estrujaba con fuerza el abdomen- no… esto no puede estarme pasando…y-yo no lo quiero, yo no quiero tener un bebé y menos contigo!- miró por primera vez desde que se enteró de la desagradable noticia del embarazo al chico que se encontraba a escasos centímetros suyos.

Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha, no podía si quiera darle cara…esto había sido su culpa, si esa vez se hubiera protegido quizás no estaría viviendo esta situación…el tampoco quería tener esa…cosa o como sea con ella, ni si quiera lo podía mencionar mentalmente.

-…yo no…lo quiero…y-yo no podría tenerlo, me matarían si se enteraran…y-yo- jamás en su vida se imaginó pronunciar aquellas horribles palabras, sabía que estaba mal, pero no veía otra solución-…y-yo quiero abortarlo- aunque trato de sonar firme su voz salió sin convencimiento alguno.

Naruto alzó de inmediato la cabeza y penetró su mirada en Hinata que utilizaba el suelo como soporte de su cuerpo… ¿había oído bien? ¿Ella había dicho abortar?... ¿él en serio quería eso?

**Muy bien chicos hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Letra A****, ****Namikaze-Kun****, ****yannin****, ****Davaru****, ****anónimo, ****hinata-sama198****, ****gatiinix****, ****Citrus-Gi****, ****naruhinaXD****, ****sony9****, ****Naru-fan AVD****, ****Adeni****, ****Bellrose Jewel**

**Espero que no me haya faltado alguien **

**Gracias por seguir mi fic, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios :D**

**Cuídense y que tengan un hermoso día**


End file.
